Simulated Reality
by Nerdy.Romantic
Summary: Alexandra was never a normal girl. No one understood her, until she met Elsa.
1. Bugs

**This story is based off characters I created in the Sims. Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

A girl skips into the classroom. She wears a smile brighter than any other kid's smile. Long brown locks bounce on her shoulders as she skips. Her arms are held out in front of her and something moves in her hands. Another girl with short blonde hair runs over to see what's moving around in her hands.

"What's that?" The blonde girl's curiosity is through the roof as they're only five years old.

The brunette girl turns her hands down to show her new collection of

"Bugs!" The blonde girl shouts with disgust. She runs to the teacher and bursts out crying.

Miss Newman walks over to the brunette girl. Her eyebrows are pulled tight together, almost making one long eyebrow. Her lips are pressed so hard, they look like they'll never separate, but they do.

"Alexandra, what did I tell you about bugs in the classroom?" Her voice was raised but not enough to be considered yelling.

"Their homes are outside, not in the classroom." Alexandra could only look at the bugs crawling across her cupped hands.

"Which is why you're going to…"

"Take them back outside."

Alexandra turned away from Miss Newman and started towards the door. She kept her head down the whole time she was walking. Once she reached the blacktop, Alexandra decided against letting all the bugs go. Instead, she put them down, but didn't let them get away. She slowly lifted her foot and crushed them. This time, when Alexandra walked into the classroom, she wore a smile so small, only she knew it was there.


	2. Boys

**_[10 years and 2 months later]_****Boys**

Alexandra was one of many children. She had two older brothers and one younger. This also made her the only girl. Having three brothers changed the way she acted and the way Alexandra looked at life. This wasn't a bad thing, except it also changed the way she looked at boys.

One wouldn't go so far as to say she was disgusted by them, she just had no attraction. But, being the beautiful specimen that she is, boys couldn't keep their eyes off Alexandra. Most girls would love it if boys would even look at them, let alone hit on them. Alexandra did not want to be the center of attention.

Boys would leave their numbers in her locker, pass her notes in class, and even have their friends ask them out for her. She thought they were so stupid to want to go out with her. How could they not see how different she is? How weird she is? Alexandra got notes saying how pretty she looked today and how nice her eyes are. All she could see was her big sweaters and jeans that covered her body completely, her boring brown eyes and hair. She tried her best to hide from the world. To be forgotten. To go unnoticed. This obviously would never happen.

So, until the boys give up on her, Alexandra is throwing out all the numbers and notes. She is forgetting about the boys.


	3. The Girl with Red Hair

**The Girl with Red Hair**

My desk is at the back of the room. I chose that seat because I don't have friends. I read a book until class starts (I'm always early). Only one other person was in the room, but I don't talk to him. I don't talk to anyone, actually.

A few minutes later, the classroom starts to fill with students. Yet another note is thrown on my desk. It's from a tall boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, a quarterback cliche. He sits on a desk surrounded by the other football players in this class. I hear him laughing with them, but feel his eyes on me. I just keep reading and ignore him and the note. His stare burns into the top of my head.

Almost every desk is full when a girl sways into the room. She sits at the desk in front of mine and pulls out her earbuds. Light comes in from the now open window and her red hair shines. I look back down at my desk and decide to open the note. It's folded into a perfect square. I unfold it and right in the middle of the paper is are two neatly written sentences that say:

**_I think you're really pretty. Want to go on a date with me?_**

I write my answer underneath it:

**_Not interested. Sorry_**

And refold it.

For the rest of class, I watch the red hair in front of me. It occasionally sways to the side. I look around to see if anyone is looking. When I see that no one is, I lean forward over my desk. Her hair smells like roses and honey. I close my eyes and take one more whiff before sitting back in my seat.

When the bell rings, I take the note and walk over to the blue-eyed jock. He's still at his desk, putting his books back in his bag. I clear my throat and he looks up at me. For a moment, we look into each other's eyes. I see something in the sea of blue. I'm not sure what, but something's there. Something that makes me change my mind. Instead of giving him the note, I say:

"Tonight at 7?"

His smile grows wider, his eyes like huge saucers. For a couple of seconds, he stares at me, almost in disbelief. Finally, he breaks the stare and looks down, shaking his head slightly.

"I'll pick you up," He says, looking back up at me.


	4. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

His blue eyes fill my thoughts. So many different shades looking at me as if I was the only girl in the room. I realize that he never told me his name. I'm going on a date with someone and I don't even know their name. I look around the classroom. Is he even in this class? I don't know.

I return to my thoughts, but this time, they are taken over by shiny red hair. The scent of roses and honey fill my nose even though she isn't around.

"Miss Vatore, am I interrupting your daydreaming?" I look up from my desk and see my biology teacher standing next to my desk.

"No, sorry," I practically whisper. Behind her, I can see him. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Looking right at me. Mrs. Simmons turns around and I smile at him. He's only a few desks away. I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook and write:

**_You never told me your name. Mine is Alexandra._**

I fold the paper into a neat square and tell the person next to me to pass it to him. He reads what I wrote, smiles, and starts writing what I can only assume is his own name. The paper is passed back to me.

**_Alexandra is a pretty name. My name is Wes._**

Butterflies flutter in my stomach when I read the first sentence. Finally, a name to go with the face. That beautiful face.

I shut the door behind me and shout to my mom.

"I'm home! And I have news!"

She fast-walks towards me. Candace Vatore is the kind of mother that has to know everything about her children. She stares at me, waiting for me to tell her. I frown and look down at my feet.

"What is it? Is it bad?" She throws questions at me.

Slowly, I lift my head up, wearing a huge smile. "I have a date tonight!" My mom squeals and we jump and down together. "I need help with my outfit."

"Of course! Let's go get you ready," She heads towards the stairs. I follow close behind her. I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with him when I didn't even know his name.


	5. Mixed Feelings Part 1

**Mixed Feelings Part 1**

Wes pulled up to my house at exactly 7'o'clock in a blazing blue car. I quickly grab my clutch and race down the stairs. My mom has already opened the door for him and is inviting him to sit on the couch. I slow down once I reach the last few steps and see him. He must have heard me rushing down the stairs because he starts walking from the living room over to the stairs.

Wes is wearing a pair of jeans, a navy blue and black striped shirt, and the high school's black varsity jacket. Wait, varsity jacket? He's really wearing his varsity jacket on a date? My thoughts are interrupted when he says:

"Woah."

"What?" I ask. His jaw has practically dropped to the floor.

"Nothing. You just look really pretty," He stutters.

"Thanks, you too," He looks at me weirdly. I messed up, "I mean, you look good."

"Oh, thanks." Wes takes another look at me. Then says,"You ready to go?"

I nod. We start to walk out the door. My mom waves goodbye and I smile at her. My royal blue dress bounces against my knees when I take a step. Wes opens the car door for me and I get in.

Soon, we are cruising on the highway to someplace I don't know. He wants it to be a surprise so I don't ask questions. We sit in silence as the sun slips down under the horizon. Eventually, it gets awkward so Wes turns on the radio. I pretend to like the horrible music for ten minutes until we finally reach our destination.

The car slows to a stop in an empty parking lot. Where the ground meets the cement of the lot, grass slopes down leading to a beach. The two of us get out of the car and walk towards where the grass turns to sand. I take off my combat boots and run towards the water. Wes walks behind me with a smile on his face. He takes off his shoes also and starts walking faster until he is fully running. I look up. The sky is full of stars. So many stars.


	6. Mixed Feelings Part 2

**Mixed Feelings Part 2**

**_*Warning Mature Content*_**

Wes and I splashed each other in the water until our clothes were soaked through. We walked along the beach for a while and talked. I found that Wes really likes to talk about himself and football. Once our clothes were almost dry, we decided it was getting late and started heading back to the car. It was a quiet walk back.

Finally, we reached the car. I wrung my dress out before getting in so I wouldn't ruin the fabric seat. I sat in the car for a minute, wondering when Wes was going to start the car and take me home. He sat there, glancing at me every few seconds wearing a large grin on his face. Then, he put his hand on my thigh and turned to me.

"You know, you're very pretty," He almost whispered, still with the grin.

I say uncomfortably, "Thank you." I can't take my eyes away from his hand.

"You are," He slides his hand up under the skirt of my dress, "very welcome."

His hand stops just before he reaches my underwear and he lifts my head and kisses me. I wonder if I should kiss him back. Then I realize, I don't want to. His hand goes over the top of my underwear and slowly starts pulling it down.

"What do you think you're doing?" I pull his hand away and move closer to the window of the car.

"I want to get closer to you," He leans in and tries to kiss me again.

"Don't you think this is a little too fast?"

"Not at all."

He kisses my neck this time. I don't know what to do, how to make him stop. I push his shoulders and he falls back into his seat. At first, he looks confused, then he looks angry.

"You actually don't want to kiss me? What the hell! Why did you even agree to this date if you weren't going to have sex with me?" Wes starts to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was what you wanted from this," I get quiet, not sure how to act.

"It's not what I want. It's what I'm going to get," He leans forward. This time, he doesn't let me push him away.

Wes plants his hand on my thigh just above the knee and starts to kiss my neck. I've never been with someone before and I definitely don't want my first time to be like this. Again, he starts to move his hand up my thigh. The kisses move from my neck to just below my ear. I realize that he is not going to stop. I know what I have to do.


End file.
